Abdiel (The Great Return)
Abdiel is the eigth or the ninth angel created by God, he was one of the closest friends of Lucifer but he learned the truth about God, Erebus and Eve, joined Nature to protect his genetical older sister and became one of the leaders of the many entities who followed Nature throughout the ages . Biography Abdiel is born more or less at the same time as Seraphiel but the latter took conscioussness of what was around them before the former . He was, like somes of his fellow angels, raised by Lucifer and was considered with Samyaza as one of his closest friends . One day, Nature, impressed by his envy of knowledge about what was before Archangels, went to him and told him the truth about God, Erebus and Eve . Abdiel joined Nature as his first angelic follower, he falled due to this, Abdiel was, at first, tasked to try to recruit other entities, no matter what was their specie, with time, he obtain more and more authority he became the Leader of Natural Armies and the second-in-command of Nature just below the Ten Lords and on par with his fellow Proto-Apostles. Personnality Abdiel is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is extremely calm . Abdiel is extremely caring towards Nature, Eve and the entities who joined hem throughout ages considering them as his family . He don't hates God but is extremely ressentful towards him since he learned that his father was ready to kill an entity because of his possessivity towards his creations . He is also ressentful towards Lucifer because all of his followers are now endangered with no less than a painful death . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Empowered by Nature, Abdiel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Abdiel is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Abdiel can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Abdiel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Abdiel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Abdiel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Abdiel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Abdiel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Abdiel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can heavily hurt him and can kill him if Abdiel is weakened . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Abdiel . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Abdiel . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Abdiel can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:Followers of Nature Category:The Great Return